1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery management system, and more particularly, to a battery management system capable of safely controlling a charging/discharging line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike primary batteries that are not rechargeable, secondary batteries are rechargeable batteries. Small-sized secondary batteries are widely used in high-tech fields such as cellular phones, notebook computers and camcorders, and large-sized secondary batteries may be provided in an energy storage system and the like.
The energy storage system is a system that connects renewable energy, a power storing battery system, and existing power from a grid. The energy storage system performs an operation of charging/discharging secondary batteries provided in the battery system.
When charging/discharging the secondary batteries, the energy storage system uses high electrical current, and hence a switching component is used as a relay.
The operation of on/off of the relay is generally implemented by controlling coil current, a switch such as a field effect transistor (FET) for controlling the coil current is additionally provided to the relay. If the relay is in a short-circuit state due to the occurrence of a failure in the switch, however, it is difficult to control the relay.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.